bymfandomcom-20200213-history
Advance Attack Guide
Improved guide to attacking a base BEFORE YOU ATTACK! Step 0: Before reading this article you must now that its getting better... Step 1: the First thing is to do is know how your target base is built from tower location to where possible traps are located then decide "Should I go after this base" Step 2:Build your army from pokeys to D.A.V.Es now with goo cost higher then ever try to restrict the amount of High goo cost Monsters (HGCM) if not your goo will as try as a dessert you try and prevent that from happing DURING AN ATTACK Phase 1: Now for the fun part attacking start off with your first wave with Crabs (HGCM) and iths and to destroy the defensive towers (snipes, Tesla, laser, and cannon towers) though the rampage a booby trap will explode weakling your anti-tower monsters after 1 or 2 waves your target is defenseless or is he/or she Total hit points loss: 25% Phase 2: Now with the defense down now it time to Level the base unleash them all D.A.V.Es(HGCM) and Finks an let them tear down the base but be warn there is a few un-triped surprise left after a few min. of destroy resource producers and silos. It now time for the big prize TOWN HALL yes town hall the center of any yard (Warning it has a TON of HP so check to see how much time your attack has left before TH goes down) After blood, tears, and sweat TH has fallen and come victories and your target is in DP Total HP loss: 100% DEFENSE Now for good old DEFENSE THE TOWERS: SNIPE: Your basic tower long range pick off monsters before they get to close but slow reload speed CANNON: The nicknamed "use-less tower" small range explode damage to all that is near so-so reload speed great for wreaking a group of monsters TESLA: Zap, zap , and zap is what this tower does to pwn monsters fire about 40-60 shots before going into reload for about 1.5 sec great range but slow reload LASER: talk about " I AM FIRING MY LAZER" it can kill a bunch of weak monsters without trying high power but so-so reload and short range OTHER DEFENSES: BOOBY TRAP: The little trap that explodes dealing a good amount of pain in a small area one time use before replacing by a worker WALL: comes in 4 types WOOD, STONE, METAL, AND GOLD wood being the weakest while gold can withstand abuse And be sure to use Monsters with High Health to distract defensive towers while the monsters with low health but High attack do the rest of the damage to other stuff. If the opponent has a strong Champion you're worried about, just use Pokeys to distract it and send them in 1 by 1. Edit: HEAVY TRAP: A large trap that only activates when a stronger monster steps on it. (DAVEs, Champions, PX) RESOURCE PRODUCERS TWIG SNAPPER: Produces twigs for building and cat. PEBBLE SHINER: Produces pebbles for building and cat PUTTY SQUISHER: Produces putty for unlocking monsters can cat GOO MAKER: makes goo for monsters Category:Attack Category:FQA